When the Darkness saves the Light
by Crushed Seraphim
Summary: When Dahlia, a mysterious French Casket Girl, gets attacked the night she's supposed to arrive in New Orleans, who will come to her rescue? And how will her presence in Louisiana impact the Mikaelson family, especially Niklaus Mikaelson, the world renowned and merciless Original. KlausxOC, Spin-off of The Originals
1. Casket Girls

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I decided to change the year the story begins from 1805 to 1819 so that it works with my plans for the future. You'll find out in the next few chapters why I had to change it. Also, I'm working on the second chapter at the moment (it took me a while to write it because I had a lot going on these past couple of weeks) so it should be up by the end of the week :) Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

Chapter song: The Wolf- Fever Ray

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana, 1819**

For centuries, people have come to America hoping to build a better life for themselves. They sought fortune and sometimes, even love. Young women from France came to New Orleans in hopes of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman.

Dahlia Chantraine and her best friend, Veronique Beauvoir, were part of the first few groups of the Casket Girls looking to escape to America. When they left France with the few belongings small enough to fit in their baggage, the young women's families arranged everything with the Governor of New Orleans, Ronan LaMontagne, ensuring everything would run according to plan. After all, no matter where you may come from, money talks; Dahlia and Veronique originated from families that were extremely well-off.

The plan was for the young women to embark on the ship headed for the Promise Land and once they arrived in port in South Carolina, one of Mr. LaMontagne's most trusted hired help would meet them there and drive them to Louisiana.

The girls had been riding for over a week, stopping every now and then to rest. Tonight would be their last night of travel. They were on the outskirts of New Orleans when they heard the howls of wolves getting nearer to their location.

Frightened, the two women's heart rates picked up, goosebumps appearing on their pale ivory skin, the blood rushing through their veins as pure terror coursed through their veins. These poor women never had such close encounters with the wilderness as they did on this night of the full moon. They grabbed each other, holding on as though the feeling of the other's warmth could somehow wake them from the nightmare they were living. Their palms began to sweat, their laboured breathing becoming more prominent in the silence of the carriage.

Dahlia, who was closest to the door and window, pulled on the satin drapes covering the glass. Seconds later, moonlight illuminated the tight space, casting an eerie shadow on the darkest corners of the inside of the carriage.

Quietly, she turned to Veronique. "Est-ce que c'est le hurlement de loups que j'entends? J'espère qu'on en sécurité et que le chauffeur soit prudent." [Is that wolf howling that I hear? I hope we're safe and that the driver is cautious] Dahlia whispered to her friend in her mother tongue, her voice trembling, feeling her insides twist in sheer panic. Every time the wolves howled, chills crawled down her spine.

"Oui, je l'entends aussi. Monsieur," Veronique called out to the driver, "Pourquoi les loups viennent-ils si près de la route, de nous? Sommes-nous en danger?" [Yes, I hear it, too. Sir,...Why are the wolves coming so close to the road, to us? Are we in danger?]

"Nous voyageons sur une nuit de pleine lune. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive fréquemment. Mais, rassurez-vous mes chères mesdemoiselles, tout ira bien!" [We are travelling on a night with a full moon. This isn't something that happens frequently. But, rest assured my dear Misses, everything will be alright.] He yelled out, but his voice shook slightly, betraying his fear.

Suddenly, the pack of wolves once heard just seconds ago were now seen closing in from all sides. Both girls gasped, their grip on the other tightening to the point of becoming painful. The rustling of the nearby bushes could be heard loudly, rivaled only by the sound given off by the horseshoes grating against the stones of the road.

The horses could be heard whinnying as they jumped around in fear, and a few seconds later, the carriage took off rapidly. The driver, attempting to keep his calm, flexed his muscles trying desperately to keep his position on the seat. Despite all his efforts, the reins were tugged out of his outstretched hands and he was thrown off his seat, landing on the dark, cold ground only to be attacked by a pair of wolves.

The girls noticed his fall and witnessed the attack, unable to do anything but stare in shock as the wolves tore the once intact body of the driver to shreds, tugging at any parts of the body they could rip into with their sharp canines. Dahlia swore she could see the intestines of the driver being pulled taught, she even saw the second wolf dive in, commencing a grotesque version of 'tug-o-war'. Veronique's body started to heave at the sight of the dark pool of blood that soaked into the dirt road, while she attempted to hold onto the light breakfast she had eaten that morning. Dahlia's eyes began to water; she was going into shock as her mind attempted to repress what she had previously seen in order to protect itself.

Now out of control, the carriage shook violently with the horses' movement. The women were thrown from side to side, having to let go of each other only to get a firm grasp onto whatever was at arms length. They had grabbed on to whatever they could in the moment. While trying to escape the wolves that were running beside them, the horses pulled in all directions, often in opposite sides, and ended up breaking their harnesses. The carriage continued moving forward, wheels still in motion and maintaining momentum, causing it to crash into a group of trees as the road took a sudden turn.

The women heard the loud crack caused by the wooden driver's seat as it snapped off and fell to the ground. Other than that, the carriage held firm, taking the impact with only the rattling of its body - the room in which the girls were trapped. Bewildered, the girls fell forward and off the bench, all the while realizing that they would be left with painful bruises caused by the impact with the bench across from them. Thankfully, for now, neither of the two sustained any serious injuries.

The women slowly got up, groaning in pain, and opened the door. They stepped out of the carriage and looked around.

"Mon Dieu! Comment allons-nous sortir indemne? Personne n'est là pour nous aider ou entendre nos cris." [My God! How will we escape unscathed? No one is around to help us or hear our cries.] Dahlia asked, seconds from experiencing a breakdown.

"Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Dahlia!" [No time to lose, Dahlia!] Veronique said, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her deeper into the forest ahead of them. "On doit s'enfuir, sinon on risque d'être la proie des loups." [We have to flee/run away; otherwise we risk being the wolves' prey.]

The two young women took off, running away from the distinct sound of claws tossing up rocks in their wake as they ran to catch up to their prey.

Delving deeper into the forest, the two ran side by side, tripping often and even falling once until Dahlia told Veronique to gather her full dress skirt in her hands, doing the same with her own, to prevent each from being slowed town. For a time, they were separated by a few trees, until the trees became closer together, and the distance between them increased.

The silky and voluminous material kept sliding out of their sweaty grasp, tangling around their legs and tripping them every so often. The corsets were making it extremely hard to breathe, especially now that their heart rates had spiked and their breathing grew more and more irregular.

Realizing that her sandals were slowing her down, Dahlia paused long enough to grasp onto a nearby tree and rip off the offending tiny heels on the sandals she wore. The fragile part broke off leaving the sole of the sandals intact, allowing her the ability to run without hazard of tripping. Being in better physical shape than her friend, she ran as fast as her body allowed her while listening for the rustling of leaves and snapping of fallen twigs that gave away the wolves' location, as well as for the sound of her friend's footfalls as they made contact with the forest floor.

Ten minutes into their run, Dahlia heard a blood curdling scream. The only person beside herself who could be in danger was without a doubt Veronique. Affected by the awareness of the wolves' close proximity which remained an unflinching presence at the back of her mind, Dahlia made a split-second decision to go back and check on her friend.

Retracing her way back, Dahlia looked around and listened for any sounds that could indicate the location of Veronique. The only thing that she could hear were the cracking of leaves and twigs made by wolf paws quickly catching up to her, but nothing attributed to the presence of a human.

To her left side, Dhalia could make out a dark shape on the forest floor, but she was too far away to make out what it was, especially given that the only source of illumination consisted of moonlight rays filtered by the full crowns of the hundred-year-old trees that surrounded her. Carefully, she made her way towards the unmoving shape, and to her utter horror, Dahlia realized that what she assumed was an inanimate object was actually the mangled body of her friend.

Veronique's long, blue dress was shredded and bloodied and, in areas, chunks of flesh were missing, allowing for a grotesque display of the once-covered bone.

Trapped in a state of denial, Dahlia dropped to her knees beside her best friend and began calling her name, her tone becoming desperate and rising several octaves with the realization that Veronique was unresponsive.

Dahlia placed her friend's head on her lap and continued to gently stroke her muddied and bloody hair, while sobbing uncontrollably. Overcome by grief, Dahlia disregarded her environment and thus, she didn't realize that the wolves could no longer be heard.

Little did she know that mere feet from her, a man was watching the tragedy take its course, unsure of whether or not he should intervene. Uncomfortable with powerful displays of emotion, he stood unmoving, feeling an unusual sense of pity towards the distraught young woman.

After minutes of stifling silence, he decided that it was time to make his presence known. He was a firm believer in the idea that grief was useless considering the dead girl could not be resurrected. Carefully, as if approaching a wild animal that might run away at any moment, he stepped away from the tree that had kept him shrouded in darkness and towards the grieving girl.

Dahlia's sixth sense alerted her of another presence, one that she hadn't sensed before. Quickly, she turned around and stumbled back in fright.

"Easy there, love! Don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." The man cooed, in a reassuring tone. Even though she didn't understand what he was saying, his tone wiped away the fear and anxiety from her body as if it was a stain that could be wiped clean.

In a quiet, shaky voice, she asked "Qui êtes-vous?" [Who are you?] Awaiting a response, she studied the features of the man. His shaggy blond hair looked almost silver in the moonlight and his eyes looked to be a light shade but she couldn't tell what that was from where she was. His features were angular, seeming almost Germanic to her. He seemed to be the kind of man everyone feared, and yet she felt drawn to him. Besides, a part of her told her that she can trust him and should not be afraid of this handsome stranger.

"Ah, vous parlez français. Je m'excuse de vous prendre au dépourvu, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson. Vous êtes en sécurité. Les loups sont partis, mais c'est possible qu'ils reviendraient, donc on doit quitter la forêt." [Oh, you speak french. I'm sorry to take you by surprise, miss. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. You are safe. The wolves left, but it's possible that they will come back, so we need to leave the forest.] He said, calmly but with an urgent undertone.

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance?" [Why should I trust you?] she hiccupped through her tears.

"Je ne suis ici que pour vous aider. Je le promets. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour votre ami, mais je peux vous emmener en ville. J'ai une grande maison et vous êtes bienvenue à rester avec ma famille et moi pour aussi longtemps comme vous aimeriez." [I'm only here to help you. I promise. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do for your friend, but I can take you into town. I have a large mansion and you are welcome to stay with my family and I for as long as you please] he clarified, unaffected by her almost hostile response. He seemed good-natured, if one could overlook the grim and somber feel of their encounter.

Whimpering, Dahlia realized that she was dependent upon this gentleman's kindness. She was a small girl that would make an easy target for the wolves. Veronique's death proved that. Dieu, pourquoi n'est-t-il pas arrive à temps pour sauver Veronique? [God, why couldn't he have come in time to save Veronique?] she thought, torn between tearing at everything nearby, a laughable thing considering her weakened state, and clutching at Veronique's cold, lifeless body as if she was the only thing keeping her from drowning.

"Je dois l'apporter avec nous! Je peux pas l'abandonner! S'il vous plait..." [I have to bring her with us! I can't abandon her! Please…] She held on to her friend's still hand, refusing to part with her for even a second.

"Pas maintenant. On doit partir. Mais nous pouvons venir l'enterrer demain, lorsqu'il est prudent de revenir." [Not now. We must leave. But we can come bury her tomorrow, when it is safe to return.] Niklaus didn't know why he was being so kind towards the young lady. Her strength and vulnerability roused in him a need to protect the creature standing before him.

He truly did want to help her, but her refusal to come with him brought on an urge to just toss her over his shoulder and drag her away. Clearly they were getting nowhere here, and they didn't have time to lose. The wolves were still in the vicinity, bidding their time until they could attack again, and he was outnumbered. Luckily I can't die, but she can! Honestly, does this woman have no sense of self preservation? He wondered, utterly baffled and trying to hold back a growl.

"Je vais vous donner un choix. Soit vous vous levez et venez avec moi, ou je vous emmène de force. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis en train de vous protéger et vous restez ici, sans souci, dans une forêt pleine de loups? Nous sommes surpassés en nombre. Si nous ne quittons pas maintenant, nous serons tous deux en danger." [I'm going to give you a choice. You either get up and come with me, or I'm taking you away by force. Don't you see that I'm trying to keep you safe and yet here you are, without a worry, in a forest full of wolves. We're outnumbered. If we don't leave now, we'll both be in grave danger.] He was past the point of politeness. He hoped that, given a choice, she'd make the right one. He wasn't above lying to her just to get her to move.

She looked up wide-eyed. "C'est pas vrai!" [You cannot be serious!] She couldn't leave her friend behind. She'd rather stay here and suffer the same fate, but at least they would still be together.

"Bien, je vais prendre ça comme votre reponse. Gardez en tête que j'ai essayé." [Alright, I'll take that as your answer. Keep in mind that I tried!] Seconds later, he leaned down and lifted Dahlia over his shoulder, clutching her small, fragile body to his own.

She kept struggling, begging him to let her stay with her friend, to save her; her state had left her incoherent. Carefully, Niklaus tightened his grip on her restless body, ensuring that her movements wouldn't cause her to fall off.

He kept walking in the direction of the main road, the way the girls had come running less than an hour ago, until they had cleared the thick forest. He then turned and headed to his left, towards a horse that could be seen feet away, his reins tied to a tree to prevent him from escaping.

When they were a few feet from the horse, Niklaus lowered Dahlia's feet onto the ground. Her feet seemed to be defying the directions she was giving them, causing her to wobble. Just as her feet gave way, Niklaus grabbed hold of her, allowing her to grasp onto his shoulder to keep herself upright.

"J'espère que vous allez coopérer. Je ne veux que ce qui est le mieux pour vous." [I hope you'll cooperate. I only want what's best for you.] He said, an attempt to reassure her.

As if she could run…"Oui." She replied. She was left with no other option.

Once she was stable enough, he turned towards the horse and started whispering soothing words to him, all the while freeing the reins that he had wrapped around the tree. He patted the horse and then turned to Dahlia.

"Les dames d'abord," [Ladies first.] he said, smiling.

Noticing her staring at the horse as if it would attack her at any moment, he reassured her that the horse was gentle. "Je vous promets, il ne vous fera pas mal. Venez le caresser." [I promise you, he will not hurt you. Come pet him.]

He took her hand, holding her near to him, and placed their hands on the animal's head, gently caressing him. "Voyez-vous, il est doux." [You see, he's gentle.] They were wasting time, but she had to adjust to the animal, otherwise it wouldn't end too well.

"Oui," [Yes] she replied, deciding she was in no real danger.

"Est-ce que vous êtes prête de monter sur le cheval?" [Are you ready to get on the horse?] He asked and, seeing her nod, lifted her onto the horse before climbing on behind her.

Taking hold of the reins, he nudged the horse's side, and the three took off at a trot. Once they adjusted to the pace, he nudged the horse again, increasing the gait into a canter and eventually, into a gallop. At this pace, they continued on until they arrived in New Orleans.


	2. Meeting the Mikaelsons

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been a bit slow with regards to updates. I'm super busy with school- end of February and all of March tends to be chaotic- it's when everything is due :| With that in mind, I'm hoping to be able to update every weekend (this may be wishful thinking. If that's not possible, I will post the new chapter as soon as I finish it :) I'm beginning to write the 3rd one today, I'll see how long it'll take me :) Anyhow, enjoy the chapter & leave me feedback if you can! :) Thanks! xoxo**

**New Orleans: Noon, the next day**

A man sat behind a large mahogany desk facing another who was standing up. The one that was seated at the desk was dressed in an extravagant suit: a collared dress shirt, rust silk puff tie, patterned white vest with onyx buttons, with Livingston black cotton trousers and black leather lace-up boots. His golden pocket watch was placed to the left of his clasped hands which were resting on top of the desk, while his walking stick leaned against the side of the desk, to the right side of his chair. The second, working-class man was wearing a more modest-looking outfit, his felt hat clasped in his hands.

In a calm, quiet voice, the first addressed the other:

"Owen, is the deed done?" he asked, exuding an air of power.

"Sir...We tried our best, but one of the girls got away." He had forced the words out and looked like he was next in line on death row.

Immediately after hearing the reticent response, the first man's face reddened and he slammed his fist on the table, making the hard surface vibrate violently from the after-shock.

Outside the door, a third man held his breath, afraid of being found eavesdropping. _Oh God...Mr. Mikaelson won't like this when he hears about it. _He stood still, his muscles clenched, ready to take off at any moment.

Inside the office, the one in power lost his temper and raised his voice. "You imbeciles. God Almighty! You and your fellows cannot be trusted to carry out a _simple _task from beginning to end, successfully. Do I have to get my hands dirty for you _all the time_?"

Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair, gripping the golden armrests to hold back from launching at the good-for-nothing animal who was clearly wasting his time. 'All that power for nothing...' He breathed to himself.

Opening his eyes again, he spat out, "Leave my sight, right this second, while I'm feeling generous about it. I'll figure out what to do from here."

"I'm sorry, sir. Good day." The second man replied, fidgeting and slightly afraid. He nodded respectfully, placed his hat on his head and turned to leave the room.

"Wait." The other ordered, suddenly. "Find Thomas and let him know I need to see him immediately."

"Yes, sir. I'll go and pay him a visit right now." He tipped his hat before successfully retreating from the room.

By now, the third man was already around the corner and on his way to the Mikaelson mansion.

**Mikaelson Mansion: An hour later**

Dahlia slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she looked around, confused. The room was dark, the drapes covering the only set of windows in the room. She was in a massive king bed, still dressed in the previous day's attire which was now rumpled and dirty. Running a hand through her long blond hair, she found it to be messy and full of knots. She tried to remember what led to her being in this strange room but all she could remember was the nightmare that still haunted her even in her waking hours.

"Où suis-je?" She breathed to herself, her brows furrowing. A minute later, her eyes became watery as shock and pain marred her features. Last night came back to her; what she thought was a nightmare had actually happened. Veronique was gone and she was left alone in a strange country...

She curled into a fetal position and started sobbing.

Downstairs, Rebekah was feeding from a dazed young man's neck, when she heard the movement and stilled. Retracting her fangs and wiping her mouth of blood, she extended her wrist to her victim. "Drink," she ordered. Once the wound was healed, she compelled him to leave the room.

Looking in a nearby mirror, she made sure she looked presentable before following the sounds to the guest chamber.

Once she stood in front of the closed door, she knocked twice before pushing the door open. She stepped inside, careful not to startle their guest.

"You're awake." She whispered, taking in the disheveled girl who looked to have been swallowed by the large king bed she was lying in.

"And you've been crying…" She sighed, frowning, as she studied the girl's red, puffy face, unsure of how to proceed next. Seeing as how she wasn't confident about her French proficiency having not had as much practise speaking it as her two older brothers, she opted to call out to the one she knew was nearby. She tended to step back and let them intervene in situations where the foreign language was required. _Yet another insecurity to add to the long list you already possess! _She mentally said. Her jaw tensed as she clenched her teeth, irritated.

"Nik!" She called out, turning her head slightly, in the general direction of his office, before heading over to the windows to open the curtains and let the afternoon light into the chamber.

Raising herself in bed, in order to lean against the headboard, Dahlia studied the intruder wondering who the beautiful young girl was. She must be somehow related to her saviour. What was his name again? Monsieur Mikaelson? _Oui, c'est ça! [Yes, that's it!] _She thought. _Je lui doit ma vie. _She swallowed roughly, her throat dry and scratchy from crying.

At the other end of the house, Niklaus raised his head from the book at the sound of his name. He got up from his office chair, tugged onto the end of his black corduroy vest while placing the book he was reading back on the shelf to his left, then flashed down the hall to the guest room.

"You called, sister?" He asked as soon as he was within the human's hearing range. He made sure to slow to a walk as he rounded the corner near Dahlia's chamber. They had decided he wouldn't inform her of what they were until she was feeling better, which meant they'd have to pretend to be human for another few days.

From near the windows, Rebekah answered his query, "I did." She nodded towards the bed, adding, "Our guest is awake. Please say something to calm her down; she's crying…"

"Ah! Bonjour, mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes réveillée. Avez-vous bien dormi?" [Oh! Good morning, miss. You're awake. Did you sleep well?] He asked as he approached the bed and sat down at the foot of it, studying her calmly.

Just as she was about to reply, another man, who looked to be in his early thirties, wearing black-striped trousers, a white shirt and a black and grey patterned vest, strolled in. He had a glass of water in his hand which he placed on the night table beside Dahlia's bed before going to stand behind the blonde young woman, placing his hands on her shoulders. He must've heard that their guest was awake and came to introduce himself.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. Oui, merci. Je suis désolé d'imposer..." [Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to impose...] She said, regretfully, as she glanced between the three figures in the room and then fidgeted nervously. She didn't like being dependant on someone or taking advantage of their kindness, but she didn't have many options seeing as she had nowhere else to go as of yet and didn't speak the language of the majority. Her only connection to the mayor was the driver of the carriage who had become prey for the wolves..._Dieu ait son âme. [God rest his soul.]_

"C'est absurde! Vous ne nous dérangez pas." [Nonsense! You are not imposing/ You are not disturbing us.] The man that was standing behind the blonde said, jumping into the conversation. Turning to Niklaus, he addressed him in their mother tongue. "Brother, would you like to do the honours?"

Smiling, Niklaus turned towards Dahlia "Mademoiselle—"

She was getting tired of being called Miss. Thinking back to last night, she realized he used it because he didn't know her name. She never introduced herself...She decided it was time to remedy that. "Je m'appelle Dahlia Chantraine, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Dahlia." [My name is Dahlia Chantraine, but please, call me Dahlia.] She interrupted him.

"Ah, bien. Alors tu dois m'appeler Niklaus ou Klaus, selon ta préférence. C'est nécessaire considérant que nous allons voir l'autre souvent à partir de maintenant." [Oh, ok. Then you need to call me Niklaus or Klaus, whichever you prefer. It's necessary considering we'll be seeing each other often from now on." He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to hearing his name fall from her luscious lips each day. _Lust is all that this is. An unhealthy obsession with a beautiful girl. _He thought to himself. After all, who isn't excited to play with a new toy when all you're surrounded by are old, ratty ones?

"Niklaus. C'est beau, ton prénom." [Niklaus. It's a beautiful name.] She said, smiling slightly.

"Merci. Le tien aussi. Dahlia...Il est mystérieux et unique, un grand mélange." [Thank you. Yours, too. It's dark/mysterious and unique, a great mixture.] He smirked; her name had a ring to it. Such a dark name for such a sweet creature. A wonderful paradox.

"Ah, je t'ai interrompu. Désolé! S'il te plaît, continue." She said, blushing.

"Ça va. Dahlia, je voudrais te présenter à ma famille." [That's fine. Dahlia, I'd like to introduce you to my family.] He explained. "La jeune fille blonde qui se trouve derrière moi est ma petite soeur, Rebekah, tandis que l'homme à sa droite est mon frère aîné, Elijah. N'hésite pas à venir à l'un de nous si tu désire parler ou si tu as besoin de tout type d'assistance; nous aimerions que tu te sentes à l'aise parmi nous." [The young blonde girl standing behind me is my little sister, Rebekah, while the man to her right is my older brother, Elijah. Don't hesitate to come to any of us if you would like to talk or if you need any type of assistance; we would like you to feel at home among us.]

Each of the siblings greeted Dahlia, with a smile, a nod or a quick "Bonjour!" Leaning against the headboard, Dahlia returned their greetings shyly before looking down at her clasped hands. Hiding behind her messy hair, her eyes stinging due to unshed tears. These strangers' kindness was overwhelming. She was aware of just how lucky she was to have been found and taken in by such a kind family.

"Merci, de tout mon cœur." [Thank you, with all my heart.] She whispered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"C'est pas nécessaire de nous remercier. Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir ici." [No reason to thank us. We're glad to have you here.] Niklaus replied. Noticing the girl's hands shaking, he gently placed his right hand on the hand closest to him and squeezed it, trying to comfort the vulnerable creature. Her disheveled state tugged at his heart strings, and he felt a need to do something, anything that could make her feel better. He'd only known this girl for a few hours and yet, here he was concerned about her wellbeing.

Uncomfortable, he realized he needed to put some distance between the two of them. He needed to get out of this room, quickly. "J'ai besoin de ranger mes affaires, mais Rebekah peux t'aider à t'installer et te montrer autour de la maison lorsque tu es prête." [I need to take care of some business, but Rebekah can help you get settled in and show you around the house whenever you are ready.] He got off the bed and made to leave but stopped halfway to the door.

"Ah, et avant de l'oublier!" [Oh, and before I forget!] He said, gesturing, "Ce matin, Elijah et moi avons trouvé les cercueils toi et ton ami avez apportés avec vous de France. Nous avons laissé vos choses en bas, afin de ne pas vous déranger pendant que tu dormais. L'un des serviteurs peut l'amener pour toi. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, Rebekah sera heureux d'obtenir pour toi." [This morning, Elijah and I found the caskets you and your friend brought with you from France. We left your things downstairs, so as not to disturb you while you were sleeping. One of the servants can bring it up for you. Anything else you need, let Rebekah know and she'll gladly get it for you.] He clasped his hands behind his back and nodded as he said, "À plus tard!" [See you soon!] before leaving the room.

Once he left, Elijah turned to Rebekah and whispered "I need to go see Celeste. Send someone for me if you need me." Turning to their guest, he said, "Je dois partir aussi, mais j'espère qu'on se voit pendant le dîner ce soir." [I have to leave too, but I hope to see you at dinner tonight.] With a nod, he too left the room.

Now alone with their guest, Rebekah was forced to act out the role of the welcoming host. Thankfully, the girl seemed genuine enough not to make this harder on her. _Darn it! _She thought, realizing she would have to force herself to communicate with Dahlia. _I need to teach her English if she's staying with us. Well...Here goes nothing. _

"Ah bon, c'est finalement juste nous deux. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te tenir prête." [Oh good, it's finally just the two of us. If you want, I can help you get ready.] Rebekah said, speaking with a strong english accent, while trying to be cheerful. Despite usually being difficult, just this once, she wanted to try her best to build good relations with the girl across from her. If she was asked, she'd deny it, but she did miss having another woman to spend time with. It was getting tedious being around men all day long. She disliked Celeste from the very beginning, so she wasn't an option when it came to spending time with her. Hopefully, Dahlia would prove to be worth the time.

"Bien sûr, ce serait bien. Merci!" [Sure, that would be nice. Thank you!] Dahlia stammered, a little taken aback.

"Bon. J'irai amener une domestique pour t'aider à te laver, puis je vais t'aider à t'habiller. Une fois que c'est fait, je peux te faire un tour de la propriété. Que dis-tu?" [I'll go bring a maid to help you wash yourself and get dressed. Once that's done, I can take you on a tour of the estate. What do you say?] Rebekah continued, pausing every now and then to find the words that escaped her. She was out of practise but so far, she was doing well. _I am an Original vampire. _She thought to herself. _I will _not_ let my frustration with a foreign language get the best of me. I _always _succeed!_

"Oui, d'accord." [Yes, sure.]

Well, at least she wouldn't have problems getting Dahlia to comply with her plans, Rebekah thought, feeling relieved. What seemed to be a tedious day this morning was turning out to be rather interesting.

**Niklaus' Office: 3 pm**

One of the servants, Jim, knocked on Mr. Mikaelson's door.

"Come in," was the only reply.

"You asked to see me, sir?" He said, walking in hesitantly.

"Yes, I did." Niklaus replied from behind his desk, pausing in the process of writing what looked to be a letter. "I need you to make preparations for a funeral and ensure that it is all arranged by tomorrow or Saturday at the latest."

"Okay, sir."

"I've had the Marie put a spell on Ms. Veronique's body to keep it in a good condition and had her placed in a spare coffin, but the sooner she's buried the better for everyone involved, more so for Ms. Chantraine. But, it all depends on the condition of our dear guest. I would hate for her to be pressured to face her friend's death before she has come to terms with it...Either way, I want everything in order to ensure that once Ms. Chantraine is well enough, we will not have to prolong the funeral longer than is necessary."

"I understand." Jim said, sympathetically.

"With regards to the money, the amount in this pouch should cover all expenses." He held out his hand, giving the pouch to Jim. "Also, please have Kain inform Mr. Raines that we'll be needing his services soon."

"Yes, of course. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that would be all. Thank you, Jim." Niklaus said, dismissing him and returning to his letter. The servant withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Minutes later, after Niklaus had written several more lines, another knock interrupted him.

"Yes?" He called out.

The door was pushed open to reveal a young man in modest attire.

"Ah, David. Come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"To what do I owe your visit?"

"I have some information you may be interested in hearing about, sir..." he paused for suspense and then continued, "regarding last night's wolf attack."

"The wolf attack?!" Niklaus echoed. _Does the governor have a death wish? No matter, I'm just the man to happily grant it to him. _He thought as his eyes darkened dangerously, his mouth tightening into a straight line.

"You have piqued my curiosity." Niklaus said, forcing himself not to react, and leaned against the back of his chair and crossing his hands across his chest. "Name your price."

"In exchange for my knowledge, I would like to be turned." David said, wasting no time at all.

"Pardon me? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Niklaus said, bemused. How much did David know and from whom? None of the Mikaelsons ever shared their true nature with anyone other than their trusted servants. Anyone who found out was compelled to forget.

"With all due respect, sir, I am not a fool. I know of your kind and I wish to become one of you."

"My kind?" Niklaus echoed.

"Yes, sir. Vampires."

"Hmmm…" The information seemed important enough to warrant the price. Dropping the facade, Niklaus conceded. "Alright, David. If I deem the information worthy, I'll grant you your wish."

"That's all I ask, sir."

"Very well, then. Take a seat, and let's hear it."

The boy sat down in the chair offered to him and began explaining what he overheard.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hi guys. My apologies for not posting this earlier, but I just haven't had time to finish this til just now. :) To be honest, I think I'll be posting every two weeks til exams are over (only a few more weeks) and then, hopefully once or twice a week since I'll have more time to write! :) Anyhow, without further ado, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Room, Mikaelson Mansion: 9 pm**

Dahlia was lying on her side in bed, studying the still-lit candle she had laid on her night table. An hour earlier, after spending time in the presence of the Mikaelsons during and after dinner, she had asked to politely be excused and had retreated to her room to spend some time alone before going to sleep. No matter how polite and considerate every member of the family was to her, she had yet to feel completely at ease in their presence.

To put it plainly, she felt that she was a nuisance and their kindness only served to put her more and more on edge. They had welcomed her into their home with open arms, and treated her with nothing but kindness. This evening at dinner, they even made it perfectly clear that she should stay with them from now on. They claimed their house had more than enough rooms and could accommodate her stay without her being a 'burden' as she had called herself.

Rebekah gently grasped her hands afterwards and said she'd love if she could stay because it would make it easier on herself being that, before Dahlia's arrival, she was the only woman in their household, apart from Celeste who she didn't get along with (servants excluded, of course). Celeste was Elijah's lady-friend—she had met her during the family dinner—who lived in the opposite end of the mansion, her room being to the right of her lover's. She was, much like Dahlia, a francophone, but her family hired a governess that taught her the English language.

Dahlia wasn't one to allow first impressions to form her opinion of people, but from what she had taken note of during dinner, she couldn't help but think that it will be rather difficult to get Celeste to like her. She was rather surprised, given that her and Celeste spoke the same language. She thought it would be much more likely that they would bond over their shared heritage, and yet it seemed that the anglophone family was much more likely to adopt her as their own… Her presumption was based on the cold, conceited - perhaps one could call it smug - look the woman had given her on several occasions.

Although Elijah was close to his family, Celeste only seemed close to him, having not yet become accepted as a member of the family. After all, Niklaus and Rebekah had kept her engaged in conversation, and seemed to completely ignore Celeste, who was chatting at a low volume with Elijah. Poor Elijah! He kept trying to bring Celeste into the other conversation, but to little avail.

Now, in her bed, Dahlia remembered the thoughts running through her mind during that occurrence. Her inner self sneering wickedly, _Regarde-les!_ _[__Look at them!__] _It said. _Ils ne semblent pas être trop pris par un étranger. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que t'auras jamais appartiens? Celeste a une relation étroite avec eux, en raison de sa relation avec Elijah; tu n'es qu'une simple inconnue qui prend beaucoup d'espace indispensable chez eux. Pourquoi sont-ils si gentils avec toi, surtout s'ils n'ont rien à gagner? Mais attends! Peut-être qu'ils y ont! Ils connaissent ton secret. Ils savent ce que tu peux faire ... Après tout, ta puissance valent beaucoup à ceux qui savent comment le mener. [They don't seem to be too taken by a stranger. What makes you think you'll ever belong? Celeste has a close relation to them, due to her relationship with Elijah; you are just a stranger that takes up much-needed space in their house. Why are they so kind to you, especially if they have nothing to gain? But wait! Maybe they do! They know your secret. They know what you can do… After all, your power is worth a lot to those who know how to wield it.]_

The mere possibility of it made her throat close up, her heartbeat thudding so loudly she could hear it as if her ear was pressed to it. _Oh, Mon Dieu! Ils savent! [Oh God! They know!] _The blood drained from her face, her expression frozen in a mask of terror. _Ils vont me tuer quand ils se rendent compte que je ne leur sert à rien. _[_They are going to kill me when they realize that I'm useless to them._]

She forced herself to take deep breaths until her heart rate returned to normal and she could breathe easily again. All the while, she tried to convince herself that her secret was safe, for now. _S'ils étaient conscients de ton pouvoir, ils auraient pris des mesures en reponse à la connaissance. [If they were aware of your power, they would have acted on the knowledge.] _

She was just overreacting! The Mikaelsons have to simply be very compassionate people and want to help out whenever possible. It's why they had to have taken her in. This was the most reasonable explanation...

How could she be so inconsiderate? The Mikaelsons were nothing but nice to her and she repaid their kindness by doubting their good intentions.

With their continued assurances that her stay was more than welcome, they had convinced her to accept their gracious offer and (at least make an attempt to) become a part of their family from now on. After all, they were the only ones she had now that she was all by herself in America.

Even with all her positive thinking, she couldn't shake her incessant worries about keeping her abnormal talent hidden from her new friends. Considering she had very little training on how to master her curse, her ability could manifest at any given moment.

Their easy acceptance of her made her even more determined to keep the darkness from seeping through her carefully constructed persona. Her curse couldn't be undone, but she would do everything in her power to protect her new friends from herself. _Un pays différent offre la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie. _[_A different country offers the possibility for a new life]. _Or at least that's what she kept telling herself…But can one really ever escape their true nature?

Trapped in the depths of her thoughts, Dahlia didn't realize that she was no longer the only person in the room. The startled gasp slammed her back into reality.

Rebekah was standing near the door, holding a candle which she had 'used' to navigate the house. Her wide eyes were locked on the large flame of the candle resting on Dahlia's night table. Dahlia followed her gaze realizing that Rebekah's limited light source was not emitting the source of bright light. _Comment ai-je pas l'aperçue avant?_ [_How have I not noticed it before?] _She asked herself baffled. _Mon Dieu…[My God…]_

She looked back to her blonde friend. Rebekah glanced between Dahlia and the candle, came towards her, and said in a confused whisper "Tu..T'es sorcière?" [You...You're a witch?] Little could she know that her new friend was faking her alarm...

Eying Rebekah with caution, Dahlia didn't know what to do. She was opposed to willingly placing herself in danger by confirming Rebekah's discovery, but she couldn't very well deny it considering the girl had seen evidence of her uncontrollable powers with her own eyes.

Her silence was answer enough. Rebekah smiled.

"S'il te plaît, ne racontes pas ce que tu as vu aux autres. Si quelqu'un se renseigne sur ça, ma vie sera mise en péril!" [Please don't tell the others what you saw. If someone finds out about this, my life will be in danger.] She begged, praying that the other would keep her secret.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas!" [Don't worry!] Rebekah said, waving her off, all shock gone from her face, replaced by an ironic smile. "Nous avons des secrets nous-mêmes" [We have secrets ourselves.] _Oh, if only she knew...Well, no time like the present..._She thought, making a split-second decision to reveal her own true nature. Noticing that Dahlia was focused on the now normal-looking flame, which she seconds later put out (without blowing or touching it, one may add), Rebekah spoke to grab her attention. "Regarde-moi!" [Look at me.] She commanded as she focussed on the blood singing beneath her blonde friend's supple flesh, her inner monster already showing its face.

Dahlia looked up, confused. When Rebekah had her full attention, she brought the candle up to illuminate her vision..

Shocked and afraid, Dahlia desperately tore at the covers that she was cocooned beneath and scrambled out of the bed to the farthest side from Rebekah, pressing her body against the wall wishing for it to swallow her whole. She studied the monster before her, wide-eyed and holding her hands out as if to prevent an attack. "Ne t'approche pas de moi!" [Don't come near me!] Dahlia gasped out, her breath catching in her throat, her voice strained and pitchy. The black veins vibrated beneath Rebekah's once green eyes which were now dark and bloodshot, her fangs fully extended. She looked like a creature off the page of a horror novel, one that had been brought to life.

Once she was satisfied that her friend had understood what she was, Rebekah's face returned to normal. Her left brow was raised in question while her lips had turned up at the corners. "Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Encore moins maintenant. Si je l'ai vraiment voulu te tuer, je l'ai fait l'instant que Nik t'a amené à la maison." [No reason to be afraid. Even less so now. If I really would've wanted to kill you, I would've done it the moment Nik brought you home.] She said, nonchalantly, and looking mildly insulted.

"Que veux-tu dire? Je ne savais même pas que des vampires existent! Je pensais que c'était une création mythique qu'on lit seulement dans les récits." [What do you mean? I never even knew vampires existed! I thought they were a mythical creation one only reads about in stories.] Dahlia replied. "De toute façon, je suis en désavantage. Je n'ai même pas du contrôle sur mes capacités. D'autre part, tu peux me tuer dans une fraction de seconde sans cligner des yeux." [Either way, I'm at a disadvantage. I don't even have control over my powers. You, on the other hand, can kill me in a split second without batting an eyelash.]

"Oui, les vampires sont réels. Il y a aussi des loups-garous, des fantômes et des sorcières, bien sûr. Quand même, calme-toi! Je me répète, je ne veux pas te faire du mal!" [Yes, vampires are real. So are werewolves, ghosts and witches, of course. Regardless, relax! I repeat, I do not want to hurt you!] Rebekah calmly explained. "De toute façon, je suis venu pour dire bonne nuit. Je te laisse assimiler tout ça et nous en parlerons demain, d'accord? Bonne nuit!" [Anyhow, I came to say good night. I'm going to let you take this all in and we'll talk tomorrow, okay? Good night!] She turned towards the door and pulled it open.

"Bonne nuit." [Good night.] Was all Dahlia replied, watching the door close after the blonde. She was too overwhelmed to say anything else. She slowly got into bed and tried to relax, knowing all this new knowledge wouldn't allow her to get a good night's sleep.

**Flashback: Mikaelson Mansion, 1 pm **

A young-looking, brown haired girl walked around the mansion in search of the either of the two heads of the household. She was one of the new help Elijah had hired a few years earlier.

Having searched the entire mansion without finding either of the two individuals she was looking for, Lilith, for that was her name, headed towards the last place her masters were likely to be, the library. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response from within.

"Come in," a female voice replied.

Opening the door, Lilith walked inside. The only person that was in the room was the elder Mr. Mikaelson's lover, Celeste, who was flipping through the pages of a leather-bound book, the yellowed pages giving away its old age.

"Yes, Lilith?" Celeste asked with a lilting French accent, looking up at the girl who was standing just inside of the doorway.

"Hello, Miss. Might you know where the Mr. Mikaelsons are?" The girl asked shyly.

"Neither of the brothers are home at the moment, my sweet. I can take a message for them if you'd like."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to burden you. After all, it's a matter of grave concern and I don't know if I should tell anyone else about it, before getting their approval."

The importance of the message had insured that Lilith had Celeste's full attention. "That important, you say? Well, fear not, my dear, Elijah trusts me with his life. He would never be disappointed with you for telling me such a thing. If it eases your conscience, I assure you, I will tell him what you said the minute he sets foot within the mansion. I give you my word." Celeste gave her a warm smile, but to those who knew her, the dangerous spark in her eyes indicated great mischief.

Lilith hesitated, fidgeting nervously. She had been put in a dangerous position. If she were to decline the lady's offer, she'd be thought to be questioning whether Celeste was worth Mr. Elijah's trust. However, were she to confess what she had seen, she would risk enduring the wrath of Mr. Klaus when he found out about it. After several more moments of hesitation, she came to a decision.

Walking towards Celeste who was sitting on a red futon, she lowered her voice to a whisper as she recounted the morning's events. "This morning, when Miss Rebekah asked me to help Ms. Dahlia bathe, I noticed something out of the ordinary. As I helped rinse the lady's hair, the water, which had been calm for the duration of the bath, started to ripple. Small waves crashed against Miss Dahlia's torso and legs. That was only part of the peculiarity of the occurrence. What surprised me most was the lady's expression; her eyes widened as if in horror, her face paled and she looked to me as if expecting me to cower in fear. I promise you, I would not make false accusations without being absolutely positive that my assumptions are correct. Unfortunately, all things point to her being a witch." The girl explained, gravely. She was well aware of what her masters were and of what Celeste was as well, after all none of them hid their true presence inside the house. Nonetheless, she never failed to be taken off guard by the presence of the supernatural around her.

"I see. And you say you are sure of what you saw?" Celeste replied, deep in thought.

"Yes, I am positive." The girl agreed, nodding.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me. I'll inform Elijah about the news as soon as I see him." The witch promised, dismissing the servant.

"Thank you, Miss. Enjoy the rest of your reading."

"I will. Thank you." She smiled at her one last time, before the girl left the room.

Once she was once again alone in the room, Celeste put away her mother's grimoire on the shelf reserved for her own books and sat back down on the couch. Deep in thought, she pondered over the information Lilith had shared with her. So, not only did Dahlia seem to be a witch, but she seemed to also be a special kind of witch. Her grandmother had informed her of the existence of a specific kind of witches that can manipulate the four elements. The elders call them Elemental witches. They are known to be much more powerful than regular witches because they do not use spells to manifest their power. They tend to visualize what they want to happen, and it manifests outside them. The most powerful of them are so in tune with nature that nature knows what they want without having to "specify" it using their imagination. But, considering Dahlia's reaction to her power manifesting itself, it was clear that she lacked control; she was most likely untrained. This was quite probable seeing as, due to their exceptional nature, Elementals were much more uncommon in this world. Their powers do not manifest with every generation. If a woman or a man is an elemental, it is likely that only their grandson or granddaughter will inherit those powers. Sometimes, it can even skip 3 generations.

All things considered, with a little training, Dahlia could prove to be quite the asset in the witches' power struggle with the vampires. She would have to take it upon herself to learn more about Dahlia and convince her to accept being trained by her. She needed to master her powers, for everyone's well being, hers included. It was settled, she would teach her control and once she was ready, Dahlia could take her rightful place on the side of the witches. A great war was coming and it was time to pick ones allies.

An hour or so later, Elijah finally returned home, Niklaus following shortly behind him. Fortunately, something seemed to have preoccupied the latter, so she had the chance to talk to her lover without the risk of his brother overhearing. Just in case, she began burning sage to ensure they could speak in private.

The door to the library opened and Elijah stepped in.

"Hello, Celeste." His mouth turned down in a frown, his brows furrowing. "Is that sage I smell?"

"Bonjour, mon cher. Yes, that is sage. I have something I need to talk about and I would like to ensure others won't eavesdrop. Please, take a seat."

Heading for the chair behind the large mahogany table, he pulled it out and sat down facing his lover. "What is the matter, Celeste? You have me worried."

"Fear not, my love. I'm very much well. The information I hold is regarding your new guest, Dahlia. Lilith came to inform me today that, while bathing, Dahlia seemed to practise magic." Elijah's eyebrows raised in mild shock. "Yes, she's a witch. But, she's not in control of her powers. This is why I plan on convincing her to let me train her how to take full advantage of her capabilities. I have a feeling, call it female intuition," she said, smirking, knowing full well that intuition was not what prompted the knowledge, "that Mademoiselle Chantraine is much more powerful than one may think. I'll be able to tell once I evaluate her." She smiled sweetly at her lover, withholding part of her discovery. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him_, she thought. _Dahlia's power could be lethal in the hands of the enemy. It's best to avoid this information falling into the wrong hands. Hands like those of that manipulative brother of his, Niklaus._

"A witch? Well, that's a...pleasant surprise, I suppose." Elijah said, running one of his hands through his hair, deep in thought. "You say she lacks training...Has Niklaus been aware of this turn of events?" He asked, a little on edge.

"No. Lilith was looking for the two of you earlier today but she encountered me here in the library. I informed her of you absence and convinced her to tell me what she had to say to you with the promise that I would inform you of the matter immediately upon your arrival."

"Good. It pains me to say this, for he is my brother, but he is not to be trusted with her. He's power hungry and he won't hesitate to take advantage of Dahlia's capabilities if it suits his purposes…" He sighed, concerned for their guest and saddened by what he would have to do to ensure Dahlia's safety.

_We're on the same page, for once, _Celeste thought, her conscience eased at having made the right choice.

"I must speak to Rebekah about this, but I am sure she'll agree as to the fact that something must be done to keep Niklaus from ever finding out that Dahlia's a witch, at least for now. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like you to perform a memory spell on my brother. Create it so that, in the case where her nature is revealed to him, he forgets what she is the moment he leaves her presence. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, my love. I can't recall the spell at the moment, but I'll look through my grimoire at once and do the spell once I have all the ingredients I need. I will need something of Niklaus' to be able to do the spell." She said, coming over to him and sitting on the edge of his desk facing him.

Elijah's hand came to rest on the end of her thigh, the skin closest to her knee, his left hand gently massaging the skin through the material of her dress. "I'll take care of that. I'll bring you something he is not too fond of and will not notice its absence."Guilt gripped him with the realization that he was once again betraying his brother.

"Smile, my sweet." She whispered to him, placing her hand on his cheek and pulling his face closer to her as she leaned down to meet him halfway, their lips capturing each other in a passionate kiss.

Now that one problem was solved, a change of topic was in order. "Onto lighter topics. Tell me, how was your day?" With this, Celeste succeeded in distracting Elijah from the dark thoughts that always returned to his brother's (usually lack of) well-being. The rest of the time was spent as a couple until reality intruded on their happy place and Elijah was swooped away by Rebekah.

* * *

**Thanks for reading & stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
